


Sleepytime

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: <i>It's been a long day, they're both tired. This leads to them falling asleep on each other, and the rest of the cast awwwing forever<i> from the Hhanon meme. It’s not exactly what the author was looking for, I think, but I tried!</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve chosen to set this in Season 4, during the filming of the Christopher Columbus sketch. No particular reason, really.

Jim was sitting against the wall of the studio set, yawning mightily. He wanted to scratch at his beard but didn’t dare disturb the makeup. He yawned again and then let out a little ‘oof’ as Mat all but collapsed on him. 

“Shove over,” Mat said, budging up against him. Then he yawned as well. 

“Tired?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yes.” He looked at Mat, rolling his eyes. “Some of us don’t look it, though.”

“Are you referring to me?” Mat said in a silly voice. “I feel it, though. Thank goodness Columbus doesn’t have any big fighting scenes or anything.”

“No, instead you get to be a total prat.”

“Always the best,” Mat agreed, snuggling into him. 

“Uh, Mat?”

“Yep?”

“What are you doing?”

“You’re nice and cuddly so I’m using you for a pillow.”

“…Did you just call me fat?”

“No. I called you cuddly. Big difference.”

“Oh. That’s all right then.” He sat there, looking down on his co-star, who was all but asleep against his side. He felt calm and peace wash over him. Around him the crew was lighting the scene and checking props for the final run through. He saw Ben peeking in through the door, apparently having finished filming next door. Ben disappeared quickly, which should have worried Jim but he was too tired. 

He leaned against Mat and closed his eyes. He was drifting in and out when he heard footsteps. 

“See? I told you!”

“Ooo, we must get a picture!” That was Martha, by her voice. “They’re adorable!” 

He thought about waking fully up, perhaps saying something, but it seemed like too much work. His eyelids twitched as he heard what was clearly the noise of someone taking a picture on their cell phone. Without opening his eyes, he spoke. “If you lot wake Mat up when he’s finally getting a nap, I’ll show you how ‘horrible’ I can be.”

There was a moment of silence then giggles burst out all around. 

“Isn’t that sweet? He’s protecting his Matty!” Larry said. 

“Awww, didums Jim want Mat to have his nappy time?” Simon said in his Caligula voice. 

“That is so adorable!” Martha cried. 

Jim cracked an eye and looked up. “Will you just go away? Don’t you have work to do?”

Martha tugged at the boys’ hands. “Let’s leave them. C’mon.”

“Yes, Mother,” they all said together--quietly, thank goodness. He watched them all shuffle out. Ben shot one more glance back that, if Jim didn’t know better he would swear was jealousy? He looked around and saw that the crew had to reset something. He looked back at Mat, who was sleeping peacefully. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, hugging him to his own body. Leaning down, he kissed Mat’s temple and let out a contented sigh.

Closing his eyes meant that Jim didn’t see the slight smile that crossed Mat’s face. 

 

End


End file.
